


Affirmation

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Burn Notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for jesshelga</p>
    </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jesshelga

 

 

Michael drove off in the Cadillac, and Sam did not watch him go. The sun was in his eyes and he was sore and tired, so he turned towards home and began walking. He didn't have money for a taxi, and he looked so disreputable from his recent captivity that he didn't even try to hitch a ride. There were still a few decent or naive people in Miami, and before the first mile was gone one of them offered him a ride.

When he arrived back at his apartment, Fiona was waiting for him. She reclined against the wall as if it were the most comfortable, natural thing in the world.

"You're late," she said in greeting, pushing herself off the wall.

"How can I be late? I wasn't aware we had an appointment."

"There were no prior arrangements, but you owe me money." Sam cursed when he realized he'd lost his keys sometime in the preceding several days, and Fiona paused, raising her eyebrow. "I'll be charging you for the time spent rescuing you, of course."

"What? That was Mike's operation, it should go on his tab." He jiggled the doorknob. He'd never bothered to have duplicate keys made, for he never expected to stay with one girlfriend long enough to need them.

Fiona rolled her eyes and pulled a pin out of her hair. She proceeded to pick his lock far more quickly than he could. "Since you're here alone, I'm going to assume Michael's not going to be around to pay up."

"No, I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon." Fiona let herself into the apartment, and Sam trailed behind. "You've done that before."

Fiona graced him with a smug smile. "You need to get better security." Sam looked at her and decided he didn't really need to know.

Leaving Fiona to her own devices, Sam went into the kitchen. He dry-swallowed some pills and got an icepack for his face, though it was too late to do much about the bruising and swelling. When he turned around, Fiona was standing in the doorway.

"Jesus, Fi. Make a noise, will you?"

She studied him, head tilted slightly to one side. "They certainly worked you over, Sam." She reached up to his face, and for one idiotic moment Sam thought he was seeing a softer side of Fiona. Then she pressed hard against his nose. Sam hissed, sucking in breath to keep from crying out, and jerked back.

"Fuck!" He caught her wrist and held her at arm's length. "What was that for?"

"Just seeing if it was broken." She twisted her wrist, breaking his grip easily enough. "It's not, by the way."

"I know what broken bones feel like. I have a few cracked ribs, maybe, but my face'll be fine." Sam held the ice pack to his face and walked past her, back into the living room. Fiona followed, and picked up the threads of their earlier conversation.

"Just to be clear, you're certain Michael went with the ones who burned him?"

"He went to them, yeah. They gave him GPS coordinates, and he went to meet them. Took my Caddy with him." He paused for the expected shot at his car, and wasn't disappointed.

"He took the Caddy? You poor thing, how will you prove your masculinity now?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "This is just depressing. He's gone and we have nothing better to do than sit around talking about him."

"It may help to know that we spent several days talking about you. We also broke into your storage locker."

"Oh? See anything you like?"

"Why, yes. I took a few of your guns. I'll consider it partial payment towards the debt you owe me."

Sam opened his mouth to protest. Fiona smiled a smile that was more worrying than reassuring.

"It's either that or I charge you overtime and hazard pay for your rescue."

"Keep the guns," Sam said. Then he started laughing.

Fiona stared at him. "Are you quite certain those were just pain killers you took earlier?"

"Actually, they were something a little stronger than Tylenol, if you know what I mean. But I'm not laughing because of the meds, I'm laughing because you never change."

"You took potent pain medication and left yourself at my mercy?" Fiona stood and strolled over to him. "Now, what kind of criminal would I be if I didn't take advantage of that?"

Sam blinked. "That sounded like you were coming on to me, but I don't remember hallucinating last time I took these meds."

Fiona straddled his lap, her hands coming to rest behind his neck. "You talk entirely too much, Sam. Are you going to kiss me or not?"

***

It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, even if you discounted the times they'd done it on a job to keep from blowing their cover. The first time had been during what Sam privately referred to as the strangest stakeout in the world, where after several tedious hours they'd found themselves making out in the front seat of his car. They'd actually been caught by the subject of their stakeout who, oblivious to their purpose, had politely asked them to move to a less public area.

It had happened occasionally since then, but not often enough to lose the thrill of doing something exotic and strange. Fiona was straddling him, kissing him more aggressively than any of his many lady friends did. She was pressed close enough that Sam could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He let Fiona take the lead even more than he usually would have, because he was tired and sore. Fiona must have realized that his heart wasn't in it, for she nipped his lip sharply.

"Pay attention, Sam. Do I have to do all the work here?"

Sam grabbed Fiona's arm and pulled her closer, kissing her again. She kissed back viciously, biting his lip again.

"Play nice," he mumbled against her lips.

"Make me." Fiona grinned, all sharp teeth, and Sam just knew she was going to bite him again. He grabbed her wrists and flipped her off him. They struggled for a few moments, kissing as much as fighting. Normally he might have had an even chance of winning, but Fiona hit his cracked ribs. He wasn't at all sure it was an accident. He wound up flat on his back on the floor, with Fiona sitting on his chest.

"Looks like I've got you," she said, smirking down at him.

"Yeah, you do. Now let me up. I'm too old to be rolling around on the floor."

"No. No, I don't think I will." Fiona leaned forward, putting her weight on his shoulders. Sam nearly went cross-eyed watching her breasts. "I like you like this. Perhaps those thugs had the right idea, keeping you tied up." Her voice lingered over those words in a way that gave Sam wildly inappropriate thoughts.

Fiona leaned down and kissed him again.

They never did make it off the floor.

***

"That was not worth a Cadillac."

"Hey, I was a punching bag for the last three days. Excuse me if I'm a little off my game."

"Feel free to tell yourself that, if it soothes your wounded pride."

Sam fell silent for a moment, considering. "So it's not Cadillac-worthy. Is at least enough to get a discount on the money I owe you?"

Fiona punched his sore ribs. "Just for that, I'll be charging interest."

 


End file.
